Affections Touching Across Time
by KitsuneGirl911
Summary: InuYashaYu Yu Hakusho crossover, Some Shounen Ai, PWP? for now... pg-13 to be safe!
1. Meetings

Affections Touching Across Time  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean). Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own InuYasha so don't sue.  
  
*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*meow*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*  
  
It was just your average day in the Ningenkai, the Tantei had no missions, and the sun was shining.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Well, so much for an average day.  
  
The Tantei were now looking at the sky, after Yusuke caught sight of some kind of youkai. They watched as it ran towards a shrine, and were quick to follow it in hot pursuit. "Its youki is coming from over there!" Kuwabara exclaimed in his 'I-sound- like-a-dying-duck-with-a-foghorn-stuffed-down-its-throat' voice. They arrived soon enough to see a dark shape hop into a well marked: 'Bone Eater's Well', and they jumped in after it. They didn't hit the bottom as expected, but instead an eerie blue glow spread over their vision.  
  
*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*meow*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*  
  
Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era,  
  
"Inuyasha! The demon took the shard through the well!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Kagome flinched at the tone of his voice.  
  
"Now we have to go after it!"  
  
"We?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha just grabbed the startled Kagome and ran towards the well.  
  
*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*meow*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*  
  
The Tantei found themselves at the bottom of the same well, but the demon was nowhere to be found. "Where did that Youkai go?" "It's probably out of the well by now Yusuke." "Oh."  
  
They climbed out of the well with Kurama's help (Ivy grew rather thick down in there), but they were in a different place, no roof over their heads. They used their senses to find the demon, but there wasn't just one demon, there were _two _. The Spirit detectives ran towards the area where the demons were, finding the demon they were chasing, and another demon in a red haori already fighting.  
  
"Inuyasha, the shard's in its shoulder!"  
  
The surprised boys turned and saw a girl around their age (and near their school, by looking at her school uniform) standing near a tree. The demon looked as though he could be Kurama's brother or something. Things just got weirder and weirder by the minute.  
  
By now everyone had noticed everyone else and was wondering 'Who are those people?'  
  
The unfortunate demon met its end via Inuyasha's claws, leaving behind a small pink glass shard, or so it seemed to the Tantei. Kagome picked up the shard, and now that their other business was taken care of, they set to the next.  
  
"Who the heck are you!?"  
  
"We should ask the same thing of you!"  
  
I t was a standstill for a while but right away Inuyasha ran towards Yusuke. Yusuke dodged easily, too easily for any normal ningen. Inuyasha only smelled two demons, and the one he was fighting was not one of them. He had thought this to be an easy battle, but it seemed that the ningen was winning. All of a sudden Yusuke stopped and stood facing him with an arm outstretched. Inuyasha saw the perfect opportunity, and was closing in when the ningen yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!", and a blue light hit him and he was thrown back into a tree.  
  
*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*meow*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*  
  
Kagome was in shock, nobody had beaten Inuyasha so easily. They would probably come after her next she realized. She reached for her bow, stood up, and took aim.  
  
*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*meow*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*  
  
Kuwabara had been watching the girl closely ever since the fight was over. She didn't seem normal. She wasn't even afraid of demons! And that pink thing she picked up. why was it so important? He was confused, but saw the girl stand up and reach for her bow, spirit energy seeping into her arrow.  
  
"Guys! Look out! I don't know but that spirit arrow looks like its aimed at us!"  
  
The reaction was immediate. Hiei stood protectively in front of Kurama, while Yusuke took a defensive stance, ready for all that came his way. The girl showed no hesitation, and fired the arrow into the middle of the group. It became a shining streak of light, whizzing through the air and getting closer to the target every moment. Suddenly a barrier of energy blocked the arrow's path. Instead of breaking it, however, the arrow dissolved into nothing.  
Kagome was in shock. Nothing had ever stopped one of her purifying arrows before. But where did such a strong barrier come from? She looked to see what was its source and saw the youngest one in the group (Or so she thought, looking at his height), with a strange green glow around him, brightest on his forehead. (AN: If you don't know what this is, it's his Jagon.^_^*) If that boy could hold so much power, she dreaded to think about how strong the other teens' powers were.  
  
Kagome backed up slowly a look of fear clearly shown on her face. They had taken out Inuyasha, dispelled her arrow, and she had no idea what they wanted. But they looked, with the exception of the short one, like a bunch of school kids from her time. Things weren't looking good, but she had an idea. These kids didn't seem like they even knew where they were or how they got here. She decided to talk to them, courage coming back to her.  
  
"Who are you guys?"  
  
They looked surprised at her boldness, but still responded.  
  
"We're Spirit Detectives."  
  
Spirit Detectives? What is that? She would have to ask them later.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"We fell through the portal in that well, and we have no idea where we are. Would you be kind enough to tell us?"  
  
"We happen to be in the year 1497," (AN:500 years before 1997, when the series started) She noticed strange looks on the short one and the girl with red hair and green eyes (AN: Kagome thinks that Kurama is a girl ^_^) and heard her say, "That's why this place felt familiar." Familiar? What did she mean by that? There was no way she could have been in this time period before. could there?  
  
*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=*meow*=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=**=^^=* 


	2. Explanations

Affections Touching Across Time  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)... Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own InuYasha so don't sue...  
  
I WANT TO MAKE ONE THING CLEAR!!! IF THERE ARE ANY KAGOME PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC THEY WILL BE WITH INUYASHA PEOPLE. UNDERSTOOD??? 

==========meow==========

Kagome stared at the two standing there with recognition on their faces. Something weird was going on and she wanted to find out what.  
  
Later that afternoon, The odd group sat near the well (Plus Inuyasha who regained consciousness), waiting to hear the others story.  
  
"Well I guess we should explain first,"  
  
"Why us?! They should explain themselves first Kagome!"  
  
"They already have explained how they got here and who they are, you just missed it!"  
  
The Tantei just let the two settle things out, not wanting to join in _that _argument. After Kagome had re-explained what the boys had said, Inuyasha just sat down in a huff.  
  
"Well, it started one day when I was pulled through the Bone Eater's Well by a centipede demon. I found out that I contained the Shikon No Tama in my body, and that I was the reincarnation of a powerful miko. Then I got rid of the spell that held InuYasha to a tree for the past 50 years. A crow demon (AN: Hey! It's one of Karasu's ancestors!) stole the Shikon No Tama and I accidentally shattered it with an arrow trying to get it back. We had to work together, and we met Sango, Miroku, and Shippou along the way. You'll probably meet them later. We're all in this to fight our enemy Naraku, and collect all the jewel shards."  
  
The detectives understood, and began their story.  
  
"Well, our story started when I got hit by a car and died,"  
  
Kagome had a shocked look on her face. "You mean you are a ghost?"  
  
"No, I'm alive now, I just wasn't then, until I went through an ordeal and came back. I became a spirit detective, and Kuwabara here decided to help me out. We went to fight these four saint beasts, and we teamed up with Kurama and Hiei, who had stolen some artifacts of darkness before this and were my first challenge as a detective."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at the name, but the legendary name just didn't match the pretty red haired one.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. "You mean that you two are thieves," He pointed at Hiei and Kurama, "and you two are detectives?" He pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "That makes no sense! Why would you stay together!?"  
  
"We had no choice." Hiei answered curtly.  
  
"Yeah, they either worked for the Reikai Tantei, or spent the rest of their lives in Reikai prison." Yusuke explained. "We now do missions to keep the demons crossing over from doing damage. We were following one, and it went through the well, so we followed it and came here."  
  
"So you followed a demon from this time back to this time?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kurama spoke up softly. "I think we've established that we followed the demon here." The other Tantei looked as if they couldn't agree more.  
  
"Ok! No need to get angry!" Kagome pleaded. "We don't need another fight!" Kagome was afraid of the newcomers. She didn't think anyone else could go through the well. How did they do it?  
  
"We should go back to the others Kagome," Kurama started, "We don't want to stay out here all night do we?"  
  
Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by the suggestion. "Oh, right,"  
  
"Why are we bringing them with us!"  
  
"Because they have no other place to stay!"  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"Because if they wanted to kill us they would have done so by now!"  
  
The others just watched the tirade confusedly.  
  
"Grrr. Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
"What was that for wench!"  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"_That_ was for being overly suspicious! They said they don't mean us any harm! "  
  
{Yet. At least unless this ends soon.} Hiei thought to Kurama. Kurama allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"And don't call me 'wench'!"  
  
"I can call you whatever I feel like, WENCH!" 

==========meow==========

End Chapter 2  
  
Sorry about the long wait! DON'T WORRY!! NONE OF MY FICS ARE BEING DISCONTINUED!!! And I am also sorry that this is a filler chapter... sort-of filler chapter anyway... BUT THIS DOES HAVE A PLOT!!! Until next time:... uhhh...O.O drooooolll...  
  
Kitsunegirl911  
  
Peace Out v-.-v (If you can't tell, those are peace signs) 


	3. In Which Valuable Lessons are Learned

**Affections Touching Across Time**

By KitsuneGirl911

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)... Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own InuYasha so don't sue...

**==========meow========**

The group was walking along silently, more or less. Hiei and Kurama were reminiscing silently of days passed in this very era. Yusuke and Kuwabara were, as usual, bickering over something; Yusuke was also smirking at Inuyasha every so often. Kagome however, noticed none of this. She was lost in her own thoughts, concerning the newcomers, mainly the Kurama and Hiei. Needless to say, they were unprepared for the break in silence.

"KAGOME!! You're back!!"

A brief flash of red-brown flew past, heading for said girl. Kurama perked up, his nose picking up the unmistakable scent of kitsune. A kit no less. The kit paused in his snuggling of Kagome's shoulder, and it seemed he finally noticed Kurama. And he noticed the others a few seconds later.

"Kagome, who're they?"

Kagome smiled.

"They're from my time, Shippou. They got stuck here."

"I thought that you were the only one who could go through the well Kagome..."

Yusuke spoke up.

"Oi! Stop talking as if we aren't here!"

He soon got into a verbal fight with Inuyasha over whether they should be here or not, which threatened to become more than just insults soon. Kurama tried to get Yusuke's attention, and when he failed, he used his plants to grab Yusuke and bring him away from Inuyasha.

"Stop Yusuke." Kurama started sternly, "We should be polite. Besides, you wouldn't want to kill him would you?" Kurama said this with an air of one who was only trying to maintain their appearance, and he hid a subtle compliment as well.

Sango and Miroku just happened to catch up with Shippou in time to see Kurama use the grass to grab Yusuke. They looked on in awe at the entire group, especially since it seemed that Kurama hadn't moved the plants, they moved themselves. Only Shippou saw what really happened.

"WOW! I wish I could do that! Are you a fox too? You smell like one,"

Kurama nodded. "Yes little one,"

"What's your name?"

Kurama paused for a second, debating whether or not to tell the kit.

Hiei came up behind him. "Hn. Tell him Fox,"

Kurama smiled, "You might have heard of me. I'm Kurama,"

The response was immediate. Shippou gasped.

"What! REALLY! WOW! I'm meeting the great Youko Kurama," He bowed deeply.

"Youko Kurama!?" Sango and Miroku exclaimed together. As experienced with demons as they were, they had both heard of the legendary silver fox. "I thought he was silver?"

Kurama laughed. " Oh, I am alright, but this is my human body. I really am a nine tailed fox."

Inuyasha paled. "You mean... It's true?" He didn't think that it was true, especially since he didn't appear to have any powers. But the thought of a nine-tail... That three-tail was hard enough! ((AN: Inuyasha fought a three-tailed fox demon... I want to see that episode again!! TTTT))

He moved in front of Kagome and Shippou, who still had an impressed look on his face. He could be heard muttering: "Nine tail! Wow!" Miroku and Sango tensed, ready to draw their weapons.

Hiei appeared in front of Kurama, ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were trying hard not to crack up, and also wondering how he got nine tails. Last time Yusuke thought he had said five tails...

"Are you threatening him?" Hiei asked Inuyasha, who was growling. Kagome tried to break up the soon to break out fight, while Kurama sat there. ((AN: I went to a fight, and a hockey game broke out! XD))

"I assure you I mean you no harm, unless of course you give me reason to," Kurama stressed the last part in a subtle warning. ((AN: Oh the wondrous art that is subtleness!))

Miroku was nowhere to be seen, and he could do a pretty good job of hiding his energy when he felt like it. Sango spoke up.

"Well Inuyasha seems to think so,"

Kurama smiled winningly.

"That's just because he doesn't trust us, but you have no reason to. As I said before, I won't attack you unless you do so to me," His eyes widened. Miroku was behind him doing what he usually did around pretty things with two legs. Needless to say there was a resounding slap and Miroku was sent flying through the air.

As soon as the monk sat up, rubbing his cheek, Hiei was right there.

"Mine," The fire demon growled out.

Miroku 'eep'ed.

Inuyasha and Sango laughed. "You finally got what you deserved Miroku!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as well, but for a different reason.

"You've still got it even in the past!" Yusuke laughed harder, falling to the ground and then being strangled by a weed that 'happened' to be there.

"You hit like a girl!" Kuwabara was next to be strangled.

Kagome was lost. "Isn't Kurama a girl?"

There was a period of silence; the only sound was a breeze passing through. ((AN: hwoooo XD))

Miroku's eyes bugged out and he gaped. "Wh-what?"

Kurama sighed from his spot on the grass. "I happen to be a guy..." He was used to this.

Hiei stepped on Kuwabara's foot, effectively stopping whatever he was going to say.

"Don't even think about it detective," Hiei glared at Yusuke, then stood next to Kurama

Kagome apologized and broke the tension by retelling what the Tantei had told her. Shippou had made his way into Kurama's lap and was sitting there, enjoying being close to one of his own kind. He reminded him of mother... He started to purr. Kurama enjoyed having a kit to watch over, even if it were for a little while. He wished for his own kits. Maybe if he asked Hiei... Spring was rather close... He started to purr unconsciously. ((1)) Everyone looked at Kirara, but it wasn't her. Hiei smirked as he looked at the two foxes. "Hn. Baka kitsune, you're purring..."

Kurama noticed, but he didn't stop, he just quieted a little, glaring at the others, as if challenging them to say anything.

They wisely chose not to comment.

Later, Kagome sat sadly. Shippou was spending time with Kurama, instead of with her. She could hear them talking with Hiei about his powers.

"So Little One, what kinds of things can you do?" Kurama asked curiously. He had no idea how far he could have gotten without his parents or another fox to teach him.

"I can do some illusions, and shape-shift a little, but I'm really best with my fire!" The fox kit exclaimed proudly.

"Really? Hiei uses fire too! Maybe I can help you with your fox powers, and Hiei with your fire!" Kurama suggested happily.

"Really?" Shippou questioned, his eyes wide and shining

Kurama looked at him kindly.

"Of course! We can start now if you want, I bet with a bit of training, you could really help out the rest of your friends when you go around getting shards!" Kurama stated.

Shippou leaped into the air excitedly.

"YES!"

Kurama giggled.

Shippou grinned wider.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

Kurama told the others that him and Shippou were going to practice, and that they wouldn't be far off.

"We'll probably be closer than you think..." Kurama said oddly, a smirk coming onto his face. He and Shippou both melded into the shadows and disappeared, leaving the others (minus Hiei) confused.

"I didn't know Shippou could do that..." Sango said breathlessly. "I've only seen dark demons do that, like Naraku,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were a little less confused.

"What does Kurama mean by that? And when did he know anything about illusions?" Yusuke questioned, mainly to Hiei, who snorted.

"Baka ningens. All foxes are masters of illusions, and all foxes are good at sneaking around unnoticed. That's what he meant when he said he would 'probably be closer than you think', fool. He has to teach that kit something about it,"

Kuwabara was still puzzled.

"Who's Naraku?"

There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry if I offended you guys or anything..."

Kagome looked up.

"It's not you, it's just... He's done something to each of us... He gave Miroku a curse; Sango's brother was murdered and now controlled by him, and Inuyasha... well Inuyasha's um... 'close friend' was killed too. Naraku also wants to collect the shards before we do,"

There was another long silence.

With the two foxes...

"Okay, lets start on your fox form. Can you do that yet?" Kurama asked the kit.

"No..." He said ashamedly.

Kurama merely smiled at him.

"It's not your fault Little One, don't feel so bad about yourself, after all, we're here to help you remember?"

Shippou looked up, with determination in his eyes. He would try extra hard so as to make up for all the time lost. All the time he could have had this, another kitsune to watch over him, teach him...

Kurama sat down cross-legged across from the kit.

"Here, lets go over the basic steps first. If you want to be in your full fox form, you need to imagine yourself as the fox, imagining yourself feeling freer than ever before,"

The other kitsune complied, concentrating for a moment before relaxing.

"Alright, now just let that feeling overtake you. Don't worry, it always feels weird at first. If you want me to, I can go into my fox form first,"

Shippou nodded enthusiastically.

Kurama laughed, and quickly melded into his fox form. All his nine tails were wagging, and he barked out (in fox language of course),

"Now you try!"

Shippou concentrated again this time, however, he actually started to change. He became so surprised though, that he popped back into his youko form. He sighed forlornly.

"I'll never get it..."

Kurama shook his head.

"Of course you'll do it. I know you can. Besides, it was only your first try!"

The second try went better. The kit was rather astonished with his new look, and turned around to see behind him two red-brown tails. Both of which were wagging madly.

"I DID IT!!!" He began cheering this over and over to Kurama's amusement.

"Come on now, you don't want to be found by the others yet do you? You still need to figure out how to change back!"

He stopped sheepishly.

"Oh, right..."

"Now just imagine yourself in your other form, this one is easy, because you already know the feelings in that body,"

True enough, Shippou got it on his first try.

Kurama wagged his tails proudly.

Shippou started to dance around, only pausing to go into his fox form.

"Let's go sneak up and show the others now!"

The two snuck off, Kurama pointing out the few flaws in Shippou's stealth technique, the latter becoming better and better with each comment.

The others had set up camp while they were gone, talking of inconsequential things, and getting to know each other. (Except for Hiei, A.K.A: the walking enigma.) After a time, the group began to wonder what was taking the two so long.

"They should be back by now...I'm getting worried," Kagome whispered.

Hiei merely rolled his eyes at the group of foolish ningens. He knew that the two foxes were in the second bush on the left.

"Hn. Stop your worthless worrying. They're fine," Hiei stated.

Inuyasha was asleep, as well as Kirara, so they got no warning. In an instant, two shapes sprang by out of a nearby bush and startled the others. They each stood up, tense, and ready to draw their weapons, lest the need arise. Another pair of flashes went by and it seemed as though they were being toyed with.

Being toyed with is frustrating.

After about four more passes, someone finally snapped.

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Yusuke fell to the ground and started beating on it like a little kid having a tantrum. Suddenly a dark youki filled the air. Two of the four relaxed in recognition, while the other two tensed up more. Two foxes suddenly fell out of the bushes, looking as though they were laughing their heads off. But not for long. Yusuke still was mad at being made to snap like that, especially in public, and he wanted revenge.

"KURAMA!! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'LL RING YOUR STUPID FOX NECK!! AND WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!"

Hiei glared at Yusuke, and looked at Kurama, who was giving him one of his fox grins. Hiei shrugged.

:: Your call Fox, but I'm not helping you.::

His response was simple and it echoed through his mind.

:: Don't worry Hiei, Yusuke can't catch me:: He winked at Hiei just before Yusuke launched himself at the still sitting fox with a battle cry that could raise the dead. Almost.

But before he could tackle the fox, he saw his target blink out of view, and he crashed down onto the hard unforgiving dirt.

Inuyasha, who had woken up at the previous commotion, winced. 'That's what I look like when Kagome 'sit's me?' He felt a small twinge of pity for the human teen. A very small twinge. It was mostly lost in his raucous laughter.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were busy looking for Shippou.

"Kurama! Did you leave Shippou back there?"

Kurama gave Kagome a look that clearly said two things at once. 'Are you CRAZY?!' and 'I can't believe you are so stupid'. Kagome blinked. She wished she could do that... Kagome shook her head to dispel those thoughts. This wasn't the time.

"Then where is he?"

Sango's inquiry was ignored.

Miroku suddenly jumped up in surprise, only to be knocked over by a little fox. It was about Kirara's size, and it was the same color of Shippou's tail and hair.

"Shippou?" Miroku questioned inquisitively.

The fox wagged its tail and gave an affirmative answer. (Well, Miroku hoped it was affirmative...)

"Yip! Yipyip yip!" Shippou seemed pleased that no one understood him. (It wouldn't be easy to explain the sudden change of character. Some of those things weren't nice words...) Well, no one understood besides Kurama. The latter of which was still in his fox form, twining himself around Hiei's legs much like a cat would. Hiei absently let his hand scratch one of the happy fox's ears. When he looked down and realized what he was doing, he snorted and stated.

"You're shorter than me Fox,"

Kurama paused ((AN: PAWsed! XD sorry peeps...: I couldn't resist...)) and gave another fox grin before replying back to Hiei in fox language._ (Oh, revenge is sweet.)_ ((AN: Kurama's thinking to himself, not saying there.))

"You wouldn't do that in front of these humans," Another response. "_HELL_ no Fox,"

Yusuke looked at Hiei suspiciously.

"What are you guys talking about? What are you turning down Hiei?" Yusuke's eyes lit up. "Oh!" He said like he knew exactly what Kurama said, which he didn't. "I get it. Y-" A hand clamped over Yusuke's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Detective..." Hiei growled warningly.

"Mrmph," Yusuke was starting to turn blue. ((AN: If you strangle a smurf, what color does he turn? Kurama: Purple! Me: OO uh... Kurama: What? See? (throttles random smurf) Me: Cool! XD))

"For your information, Detective," Hiei spat vehemently, "He was suggesting that he turn into his Youko form to be taller than me again. Your mind is disgusting. Hn, learn kitsune speech sometime,"

Hiei dropped his hand.

Kurama changed back into his human form.

"Come to think of it, none of them have seen my Youko form, up close or otherwise,"

Hiei knew he was referring to the dark tournament, when the few times he went youko he was behind smoke or something. But it still sounded weird. Damn that fox for his choice of words.

Kurama was thinking silently.

"Hiei, do you think I should show them, in case we are attacked and I need to change? I wouldn't want them to see me for the first time then. It may be distracting to them..."

Hiei merely grunted, "Hn,"

Kurama smiled.

"You're right Hiei. I should shouldn't I," He replied, translating the 'hn' for what it was.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"I don't get how you understand that twerp. I mean all he does is 'hn' and stuff. It's like talking to a wall! A short wall!"

Kurama had to forcibly restrain the now fuming Hiei.

"Hiei! Please! Don't kill him!" This didn't do much, so he tried something else. "What will Yukina think?"

Hiei suddenly stopped and considered this. If he killed the baka, he would make Yukina sad. Koenma would no doubt have a fit and place a higher sentence on him. He would make his fox sad... Damn the baka! He would have to wait until Yukina got over him, and his current sentence was over. Yes. That was his plan. He would have to tell Kurama this sometime. But how...

Hiei had an evil smile and he stared Kuwabara with an odd look on his face that unnerved Kuwabara. It looked... acceptive and semi-happy. Kurama sighed.

"Hiei I know you're plotting something," Kurama started reproachfully. Quietly, so only Hiei could hear, he continued, "Are you going to tell me later? Kuwabaka annoys me too,"

Hiei smirked and nodded. Kurama stopped holding Hiei back and let him go.

Their new acquaintances had stopped admiring Shippou's new form to come over.

"Wow! You taught him in that short a period of time! That's amazing!" Sango complimented.

Kurama blushed.

"It wasn't that a remarkable feat...I do have many centuries of experience behind me..."

Miroku finally spoke up.

"I have heard of the 'great Youko Kurama' before but I have never seen him. Well, in person anyway..." He had seen drawings in various scrolls before, depicting the fox as either beautiful or evil. It was highly doubtful he looked as good as the drawings.

"Well... Actually I am him, but that is too long to be explained right now. I can revert to my Youko form now... If you wish..." Kurama said, not wanting to force them.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha was the one to answer.

"Go right ahead, we'll all see if you're lying," He said disbelieving that this was Youko. His brother would know, he grudgingly admitted.

Kurama merely smiled at him, then concentrated on something. A cloud of white mist (mist made of youki, not dry ice like Koenma's) arose, blocking him from view as he transformed. A few sparks of black energy crackled through the air, and then it all seemed to implode on itself and there stood youko.

Yusuke whistled approvingly.

"Well," Youko Kurama began, somewhat nervously, "I guess you know what I look like now..."

Miroku was stunned. The demon before him was too breathtakingly beautiful to be fully appreciated on paper. He was exactly like Miroku had imagined was impossible.

Kagome was surprised too. She had heard of the legendary silver youko in history class (and from her Grandpa) but she didn't actually know what he looked like.

Sango hadn't seen a full-grown youko before, but if they all looked like this she wouldn't mind meeting one. Then again, the power he held was astonishing as well... Scratch the meeting part.

Shippou stared in adoration at Kurama. When he grew up he hoped he would look like the great Youko Kurama, it was his dream to meet him in person, but knowing him was even better.

Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't really seen youko before, the times he had changed in the Dark Tournament were blocked from their view, so now they stared with open mouthed appreciation for their fellow teammate.

Kurama shifted a bit, slightly blushing from all the attention.

Hiei merely smirked at the other's astonishment. The flawless being before them was his.

Inuyasha was surprised. He hadn't actually thought that it could be true. But there he was, standing before him. Youko made his silvery hair and golden eyes look dull in comparison. Suddenly he was struck with fear. He had gone against the great youko. He had sat next to the Youko and made fun of him. Great, now either he's going to kill me, or someone I hate will show up.

As if on cue, a presence made itself known.

"So, Youko, we meet again,"

Kurama froze.

**==========meow========**

((1)): I don't think foxes purr, but they're demon foxes, so I say that they can! XD

YAY! I updated! It's fairly long too! I might not update on anything for a while (sorry people who like my YYH HP crossover...) because school starts on the 8th and it's my first year there... (Hee hee! 8th grade starts on the 8th!) So I want to make sure I can find where I'm going (Coughmakeamapcough) and stuff like that... But I won't have too much homework in the beginning of the year, at least not the first week... so until next time, SAYONARA!


	4. Sesshomaru, Kurama's WHAT?

**Affections Touching Across Time**

**By KitsuneGirl911**

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)… Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own InuYasha so don't sue…

**meow**

* * *

LAST TIME

Inuyasha was surprised. He hadn't actually thought that it could be true. But there he was, standing before him. Youko made his silvery hair and golden eyes look dull in comparison. Suddenly he was struck with fear. He had gone against the great youko. He had sat next to the Youko and made fun of him. Great, now either he's going to kill me, or someone I hate will show up.

As if on cue a presence made itself known.

"So, Youko, we meet again,"

Kurama froze.

END FLASHBACK

"Sess- Sesshomaru?!?!" Kurama stammered uneasily. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru stared at him and replied calmly, "The question is, what are you doing here? I thought for sure you said you would stay in the Makai after you left me," ((AN: I wrote this with no clue why he was there! XD that's pretty lame! --))

Kurama sputtered a bit.

"Don't say it like that! We weren't together!" He exclaimed furiously.

Yusuke and the others all exclaimed simultaneously, "YOU KNOW _HIM_?!?!?!"

Except for Hiei, who merely glared and 'hn'ed

"Of course I know him! I taught him most of what he knows!"

Everyone had varying degrees of surprise written on their faces.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I wasn't trying to talk to you Inuyasha."

Kurama blinked for a minute.

"Wait a second! I almost forgot! He's your little brother!" Kurama declared somewhat triumphantly, pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled.

"Why is it always 'little' brother?!?"

"Because you're at least a hundred years younger than me perhaps?"

"Why you-"

"You know, I did have a reason for coming here…"

The tantei were busy trying to sort this all out (and try not to laugh at the still triumphantly pointing Youko) when Sesshomaru took out his energy whip. Everybody tensed, but Kurama remained calm (and still pointing, which by this time was really annoying Inuyasha) and asked Sesshomaru,

"You've come to see how you've come along since I've left?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright then… On the count of three. One…Two…Three-"

Sesshomaru charged at Kurama pulling back his whip to come forward in a deadly arc, and Kurama quickly grew his rose whip to block the swing. The rest of the groups backed off to give the fighters more room. (And, whether certain people would admit it or not, to prevent themselves from getting caught between the two.)

Kagome was worried.

"Sesshomaru will kill him! What are we going to do?" She questioned fearfully even as they ran away from the two silver-haired demons.

Hiei 'hn'ed.

"If you were listening girl, you would have realized it should be the other way around… Kurama has a much better chance of killing Sesshomaru than he has of being hurt at all,"

"But Sesshomaru is a very strong demon!"

"So are we. Remember that."

Kagome realized that she hadn't thought of that. ((AN: I believe the correct term to use here would be… D'OH!!! …XD))

Meanwhile the two demons were still fighting, Kurama parrying strike after strike, strangely un-aggressive. Then he saw an opening and began a full assault on the unsuspecting Sesshomaru. Unprepared for the shift in positions, Sesshomaru nearly missed several of Kurama's attacks. The fox was clearly faster and more skilled, as proven by the fact that his thornless whip was clashing against the lighter colored energy one below it about three times as many times as his had when he was on the offensive. Eventually he missed one swing and became wrapped up in Kurama's (still thornless) rose whip. Kurama shrank it back down into a rose, than into a seed before exclaiming,

"You did much better than before Sesshomaru! I'm soooo proud of you!!!!" He proceeded (to Inuyasha's great amusement) to practically squeeze the life out of Sesshomaru in a hug.

Sesshomaru noticed this and began to struggle a bit out of embarrassment (that and the fact he needed air).

Kurama reluctantly let go and Sesshomaru tried to save face by brushing himself off. The others were fairly speechless, that was until Kurama asked cheerfully,

"Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Are you joking?"

"Have you gone mad!?!?"

"You can't be serious!!"

Kurama blinked.

"Well why ever not?" the fox asked innocently.

Miroku just sighed.

"Well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do not get along."

Kurama smiled prettily as he stated,

"Nor does he get along with me, I might add. And please stop with the whole 'I can't believe it' thing Miroku, I've already forgiven you."

Miroku laughed nervously and backed away.

'I had hoped he'd forgotten…'

"But still, I don't think this is a good idea," Sango added.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and said,

"Just let him stay, the fox isn't going to give up anytime soon,"

And that was that.

**meow**

* * *

- his face was like: nn sparkle XD hee hee

Soooooo… did my fight scene suck totally? I think it's missing… something… I don't know I didn't feel very violent while I wrote it…TT

LONG TIME NO SEE Y'ALL!!! XD

STUPID GLOBAL WARMING MELTING MY FEET OF NY SNOW!!!

DARN YOUUUU!!! shakes fist

Please don't think I gave up on any of my fanfictions… if you want the ones I took off back up, tell me. I have had a spelling bee in the way… I'M IN THE STATE FINALS!!!!!!!!!!!! OO HOLY CRAP!!!!!! YAY IT'S WRITTEN!!! BUT WOW!!! So I won't update until after that. If I get past that look for me in the news or something! I'm Jessica! Woo! happy NEE!


End file.
